


At the Nut Factory

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Outside there were orange street lights and the faint murmuring of the city and inside, there was Arthur, Merlin thought in wonder, who had come for him at the hospital and kept him, apparently.</em> (Rageprufrock, Drastically Redefining Protocol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Nut Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> The scene in Pru's DRP where Merlin wakes up at the Nut Factory is one of my favourite. I just had to draw it.
> 
> (This work can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/6384.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/3905.html))

 


End file.
